


Coffee, cigarettes and tangerine

by johnnyismyparrot



Series: Johnny's little love stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, POV Mark Lee (NCT), Sex, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, mark is weak, they're just lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyismyparrot/pseuds/johnnyismyparrot
Summary: There are times where Mark remembers the first time they met. It usually occurs when they're apart from each other, and Mark spends his time thinking about the love of his life. It sounds strange, cause they're young and their life it's all to live. But when they first met, since the beginning of them not even knowing each other's name, Mark knew they were meant to be together.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Johnny's little love stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Coffee, cigarettes and tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1:00 am cause i couldn't sleep, I don't expect this to be great cause it could be better, but it's just a comforting work i hope u'll enjoy! ^^

  


  


  


  


Mark is in his bed when Johnny comes back after the winter break. It's been two weeks since the last time they spent some quality time alone, just the two of them, and Mark's skin is itching with pure desire.

  


Don't get him wrong. Mark isn't the horny type of guy that you would find around at colleges. Johnny often tells him that he's too sweet to be real. It's just that when you're used to having your boyfriend always by your side, seeing him leave for so long makes your guts need the touch you couldn't have before. 

  


So Mark isn't a horny guy, but he's a starved one, starved for affection, and whatever will come next, he'll comply.

Johnny is handsome as ever. It doesn't matter that he had to go for a long ass ride through the country to be back on time, driving to their apartment the fastest he could. It doesn't matter cause he still looks as if he just got out of the shower, and Mark is weak for his man.

  


"Ehi dude, no greetings today?"

  


Mark scrunches his nose at the name. Johnny doesn't call him like that often. They usually fall in the friendzone only when surrounded by their friends. Not that they don't know about their relationship. Perhaps, they like to tag along with their dumb jokes.

  


"You just called me dude,  _ dude _ ."

  


Johnny laughs, and Mark feels like breathing after a long time with no fresh air. Mark watches him putting down the bags, humming in response before spreading out on the bed next to him. And it's when Mark drops his phone that Johnny reaches, and they kiss.

  


Mark sighs through the contact. The push of soft lips on his making his head spin. It'll always feel like the first time, when Mark was panicking, and Johnny just wanted to shut him, and so they kissed. It was sudden and out of the blue, but Mark never felt more grateful.

  


Johnny is lazy with his movements, his lips just moving around peacefully on his, and the hand resting on his hip squeezes and release his skin more and more as the thumb circles around the bone. Where Johnny is lazy, Mark feels like exploding. He craves for more, so much more, that his voice rises, and, before he can stop it, he's whining in Johnny's arms.

Johnny never makes him feel wrong, just huffing a sweet laugh between his parted lips while his hand caresses his cheek.

  


"What's wrong, baby?"

  


Mark feels the need to hide into the crook of Johnny's neck, breathing his scent through the clothes. Johnny's skin always smells like coffee, cigarettes, and tangerine. It's a strange mix Mark learned to love, till the point he can't live without the inebriating feeling he gets every time they're so close.

  


"Missed you." it's muffled and barely audible, but Mark knows for sure Johnny is paying attention, and it confirms when thick arms wraps better around him to press their bodies together.

"I missed you too, Mark."

  


  


  


There are times where Mark remembers the first time they met. It usually occurs when they're apart from each other, and Mark spends his time thinking about the love of his life. It sounds strange, cause they're young and their life it's all to live. But when they first met, since the beginning of them not even knowing each other's name, Mark knew they were meant to be together.

  


If someone ever asked him to explain what he felt the first time they met, Mark would call it the  _ Breach of Porta Pia.  _ It was like something inside of him switched and turned into a mode that he didn't know what it was. It made his stomach bubble up, and his mind went blank. Months later, Mark found out that it's called  _ love _ .

  


People talk about love as if it's something easy. As if you go, feel something and well, now deal with it. Mark never saw it like that cause love is something precious and not so easy to handle. He knew that but couldn't stop himself from falling so hard for Johnny. Little did he know that the older felt the same. Not when Mark was used to see him going around with a different girl every week. Months later, Mark found out they were just all of his friends cause Johnny was gay, and everyone knew that, except Mark.

  


Their first date was almost a mess. Mark ran late because of the bus, and Johnny had to wait in the coffee shop for about two hours. One hour because he was early, the other one cause Mark was late. Yet, Johnny never complained about it and smiled happily when the boy finally enter the door, looking like a lost puppy in the crowd. They spent their date in that place, sitting at the table and talking about everything crossed their minds. They got along so effortlessly. It was almost impossible not to figure out it would work so well. Johnny told him just months later that he thought Mark had dumped him. Mark reassured him by saying it couldn't ever happen.

  


Mark remembers well when they moved in together. It didn't take long for them to know that they both needed to move out of the dorms and got the chance to search for their apartment. It was small and comforting, just like Mark liked it. It made it easy for them to fall into a domestic way to live. They had split bedrooms cause privacy is privacy, and they weren't married, but that could be changed in the future and was no issue at the time. Months later, Mark helps Johnny at moving the beds to make room for the queen-sized bed they bought.

  


Their first fight was atrocious. Johnny's always been a peaceful presence. He's quiet when he needs to and can be loud when it comes to hang out in a group. But Mark never saw him flinch in anger, never. Possibly, that day Mark saw the worst side of his loved one. Johnny was red with rage while throwing a tantrum about everything Mark was doing. Mark tried his best to keep patience but soon lost it when they touched buttons that wouldn't have pushed. They fought so bad Johnny slept on the couch, and the next day they didn't talk at all.

  


But Mark remembers even when they settled in. When they talked it through, and Johnny cried for the first time ever in front of him. Johnny isn't the type to let his emotions wash over his reason. To Mark, his human side was the most appealing. Johnny's always been the type to carry on alone. He constantly had this need to give, give and give, mixed with his want of never being a bother to someone. Mark could understand why he broke into pieces with him, why he let himself go like that.

  


They _made love_ , for the first time, when they made up.

  


It was beautiful. Mark will never forget how it felt the first time Johnny's hands traveled on his body, from the top and to the bottom. Mark will never erase from his mind the lips that crossed his frame, kissing every part of him that nor even Mark himself would've kissed. But Johnny did, and made him feel at ease. He made Mark feel the only one.

_ His only one. _

  


  


Johnny is doing the same now, while he kisses Mark's lips and his hands grip at his sides. His thrusts are slow, and Mark feels dizzy, as if the room started spinning around the moment Johnny entered him and pushed in his tight heat. Mark is noisy when it comes to sex, never fails to whine and moan out loud. They even got a complaint from their neighbors some time ago. They didn't even care.

So Mark griths his teeth when Johnny pushes deeper, and Mark has to put a hand to the headboard of their bed cause Johnny's hips are making the bed pound to the wall in synchro with his thrusts.

"Slow dow-  _ fuck _ ..!" 

  


Johnny pulls out when Mark keens louder and manhandles him into his belly. Before he can say anything, Mark feels the air punched out of his lungs. Johnny pounds deeper, with his vice-like grip on Mark's hips. He's sure it'll bruise tomorrow. Mark is coated in sweat and precum while his cock bounces and slaps on his stomach cause he's a good bitch and keeps his ass up for his man to fuck him better.

"Oh yes, give me mor-  _ ah! _ _ Yes!" _

  


Johnny grabs at his neck, pushing his face down and keeping his ass up for his pleasure. His rhythm starts to falter, and Mark whines higher when the holder grunts behind him. Mark loves being used like a rag doll. It's just that he'll never admit it aloud.

  


When they both cum, Mark needs some time before finally come down from his high, but Johnny already cleaned them both, and Mark never loved him more.

  


"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you, John."

  


Johnny smiles when he comes back in the bed and pulls Mark tight to his chest: " _ I love you too, Mark Lee _ ."

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos if you like it and don't forget to follow me on my social media!
> 
> [twit acc](https://twitter.com/bluemoontvs)


End file.
